Silverfang
by Shadowfang901
Summary: femnaru Naruto has been trained since she could walk. She cares more about her few friends then becoming hokage yet she's faced with adversity and pain everywhere she goes. Watch her grow in ways that only naruto demon apprentice to kyuubi can.R
1. interesting

Her half-lidded eyes scanned the darkness, as silky golden hair flowed around her face, hiding her metallic cerulean eyes, lightly glinted with silver. Her hand moved the loose strands around her ear so it stayed out of her face.

Anyone watching would have been surprised that a girl of such young age looked as she did. You couldn't see much in the darkness, but if you could the wind blew around her in circle-like blades following a complicated pattern. She wore a cloak, and yet even that couldn't hide her frail frame.

Her face had long jagged scars that were embedded in each cheek. She had three on each cheek and over the years instead of healing they only got deeper. She wore black fingerless gloves and had bandages on both of her arms.

She had an aura that demanded respect despite her below average height, and small frame.

She was standing absent mindedly on the rooftop of some random house staring down at the village. Konoha how pathetic.

"**You know you could just as easily leave then stay and pretend to fail that loser gennin test."**

Naruto rolled her eyes she could've sworn that they had this conversation yesterday.

" **We did have it yesterday, but since your being a stubborn ass I thought I would try again today.**

" If it didn't work yesterday why in the hell would it work today?" She heard a loud sigh echo through her mind. In submission or irritation she wasn't sure. She heard a yell and whirled in the direction she thought it came from.

Her eyes narrowed. " Let's go check it out." She disappeared in a burst of a wind.

_Elsewhere………in konoha_

This sucked. _Puff_ . I was running from a group of men with a lump of fur in my arms. This wasn't my fault damn it. This mutt wasn't even freakin mine. It decided follow me home because it smelled food on me then the smart ass decides he has to pee on bunch of drunkies. Then lastly it ran at me. Jumped in _my_ jacket and apparently pretended to be my dog.

I was only seven how old were these guys. Wait a second who cares. Where was I, oh yeah, running.

I had to focus on running, alright, round one corner, take a left, then dodge to the right and a wall, wait a wall……..o shit.

He was cornered and he didn't know any charka techniques he was to young. Also no one would teach him. He braced himself as the men walked slowly and menacingly into the alley way, fully intent of giving a beat down.

He braced himself against the wall and put the dog behind him and waited for a shit load of pain. It never came. What? He looked up and in front of him was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had dark golden hair and her eyes changed colors, from blue to a dark glacier cerulean, to light silver. She looked small but the man's fist that would've smashed in his face was being held in a tight grip.

The drunk man shook and pulled, but couldn't release his captured and now breaking hand. He yelped and tried to yank his hand back. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF ME BITCH."

Her grip tightened and at this point his eyes were watering. ( he got sober quick.) Her eyes were dangerous slits. " Now do you think that's nice. I was enjoying myself and you had to go and attack some gaki kid and stink up my air with your rank breath and act like an idiot with your drunkness and on top of all of that you called me a bitch."Her grip increased a little and a cracking sound rang through that alley way. " Your starting to piss me off."

Before anyone could blink her knee connected with his face and he made a nice sized dent in the wall, and fell to the ground in a pile.

One of them looked at her terrified " You're the demon……..aren't you?"

She looked at the remaining people there blankly, and pointed at the male on the ground. " You should get him some medical attention, if not those won't heal properly."

No one moved and then they all scrammed surprisingly fast.

I looked at the girl who mumbled something and then walked away. I got up and quickly followed her. I don't know why but at that moment I think I made a decision to help her because she…….well honestly she was probably the last person to need help but it was better than being useless, right?

_Naruto's pov_

Uh oh I think I gave the brat the wrong idea. I wanted to help him not keep him, but what the hell I let him follow me. It's not like my house was close anyways. He'd probably collapse along the way anyways.

So I walked and he followed……..for an hour. I heard a familiar snicker in my mind.

"**You can sure pick stubborn brats can't you."**

"_shut up"_

I reached a clearing in the forest and turned around and looked down emotionlessly at the kid.

" Why are you following me?"

" You helped me….and I want to help you."

I looked at him curiously, well that's a new one. " Wont your parent's be angry with you around the village demon. The kid found the vegetation around the area very interesting for some reason.

" No, I don't have any parents."

"……………oh"

" **Well I'll be damned that's a little to ironic."**

Naruto mentally agreed._" It's weird."_

The kid stared at her till she finally looked at him again. " What's your name gaki?"

He looked at her hesitantly. "My name's Kenichi." She looked at him then at the furry thing in his arms.

" And this….." She said pointing to it.

" I dunno….It's not mine it just followed me."

The dog was a grayish silver color with even lighter fur on it's stomach, paws and small muzzle. At the attention the dog lifted it's head and looked wide-eyed at kenichi then at naruto. It squirmed and wiggled before biting kenichi, who yelped and wobbling over to Naruto.

Kenichi cursed and rubbed his hand.

Naruto laughed lightly, surprising Kenichi. She gently picked up the dog, and stood up.

" **How the hell…….the kid picked up a wolf cub.Something's interesting about this boy."**

" _I agree…."_

Naruto looked at Kenichi " Come on let's go see about your hand."

* * *

this is like my 3rd story and school isnt helping update...um i need ideas for pairings,jutsus, and maybe bloodlines and if you've read my other story "the only heir" then im srry for not updating that one recently but this just kinda kept giving me writer's block for other stories. I'm thinkin:

gaara\naruto

or

sasuke\naruto

reviews would be appreciated as would criticism.I 'll update soon maybe


	2. silver

They arrived at Naruto's house around evening, just as the sky was going through eons of colors. The pale red of the morning had nothing on the array of maroons, soft blues and light oranges of the sun descending below the horizon.

Kenichi's teeth clenched, and a hiss of pain escaped his lips. The girl, Naruto looked sharply at him. Her cerulean eyes, mesmerizing and calculating, his steps faltered slightly as her gaze seemed to pierce him. He tried to look her in the eye, but he just………couldn't. It took him a minute to realize she had stopped walking altogether.

She walked slowly over to him and noticed , to his annoyance, her steps were soundless, even when she was running. He watched her as she walked right up to him, close enough for him to touch her cloak. He didn't move, but she did. She grabbed his hand , the little mutt watching curiously from her shoulder.

Her fingers were gentle. He watched, wondering if she was going to smack him at anytime. Instead she lightly traced the bite marks and the line of blood flowing from them. She pulled him forward and into a wooden house made entirely of oak wood and glass for the windows.

He stumbled into the house not quite knowing what to expect.

_Naruto's pov_

Naruto all but dragged Kenichi into her house. It was like she got a new pet or something The grey wolf on her shoulder was curled into a ball, his tail curled tightly around his small furry body. Kenichi's wound was changing colors. The pink jagged line across his wrist was quickly turning an angry red color.

She never really paid attention him or his wound the entire way to her house till he yelped. She had looked, and took detail on his brown hair lightly highlighted with blonde streaks. His ratty clothes, torn and cut. His……..youngness. He had other wounds on his small body that she knew damn well she didn't give him.

" **You might try asking if he's being pursued. You would **

**be able to protect him better if you knew the enemy that you were protecting**

**him from."**

"Why, we already know it was these stupid villagers."

"**Yes ,but think it through, is he being beaten by random assholes or jounin, hell maybe even anbu." **

Naruto walked through her small house passing by her room and a guest room. No one knew this house better than she did after all she built it.

Naruto went to the bathroom and grabbed the bandages from the cupboard, and walked back to the living room, where Kenichi just stood eyeing everything like it was gonna eat him. She walked towards him and the wolf pup simply stared, very content where he was on Naruto's shoulder. Before she got to him, she took a detour to the kitchen and grabbed some hot water in a cup.

She walked back to him and spread the water over his wound, letting it disinfect it as well as it could. She then took the bandages and wrapped them so it covered the dried cut. The wolf jumped off her shoulder and stumbled on to the ground, he seemed to catch himself, but then started running in a half tripping-half loping kind of motion , investing apparently.

Naruto checked his hand and appearing satisfied stood up and stared down critically at him

" Tomorrow I have to go to the village for the academy, what exactly am I suppose to do with you? "she said, sounding exasperated, she really wasn't but how the hell was he suppose to know that?

He looked at her, almost hurt. " I'll just stay here till you get back."

Naruto looked at him impassively " How exactly do you plan to stay here? You have no current skills. Your under aged. On top of that your trusting me blindly and I haven't guaranteed that I'd protect you let alone let you room here."

" If you had planned on leaving me behind you would have done so already, and also you wouldn't have bothered helping me." He replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow " What do you know? I think I like pets." She drawled out.

Naruto got up and stetched her muscles. Effectively loosening them. Kenichi glared at her " Where are you going?" he demanded.

Naruto didn't know whether to roll her eyes or smile so she did both. She followed the chewed up carpet to where she saw the grey pup biting at what he could and scratching his ear. She heard Kenichi following her and she picked up the pup placing one hand on it's stomach and the other over it's shaggy soft fur on it's scruff. She eyed him over her shoulder

" I don't know how, but you picked up a wolf and I suppose I could give it cooked meat but raw would be better. I'm going to go find it some food. Do as you please and you can sleep in my bed."

" But-"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, giving a look that practically screamed contradict me I dare you. " Don't try and argue. Your way out of your league. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Naruto turned on her heel, and picked up the wolf cub. As she walked out she froze at the door. She just realized something. _The pup needs a name..._

She turned back to Kenichi. " Have you named him at all?" Kenichi rolled his eyes and huffed.

" No I was kinda busy."

Naruto gazed critically at the wolf examining it's large grey head and small lanky body.

" **How about grey?"**

Naruto mentally snorted," How about not." Naruto closed her eyes and wondered what name would fit a being with no name. How do you name something when you know nothing about it. It didn't feel right it was like she was labeling it.

She looked again at the small pup, grey wasn't a good name it was a definition an adjective to describe. It was as bad as spiral fishcake and that was her name.

She tilted her head to the side in a very puppy-like manner and closed her eyes. She went through a small list of names in her head and picked one. Her eyes opened and she smiled slightly " I think silver is a good name."

Kenichi looked at her curiously then at the wolf and back at her again and nodded slightly. " Silver's ok I guess."

"**Why silver that's saying the same thing as grey." **Kyuubi growled more than a little aggravated.

_No It's not grey reflects the feelings of dreariness, of gloom, while silver can reflect anything from the color of the moon to the glint of drawn katana._

Kyuubi wordlessly accepted her logic.

After they figured out a name Naruto left and her and Silver went hunting.

Naruto came back coverd in rabbit's blood. Grumbling adamantly about stupid pups and their stupid hyperactiveness scaring away all the damn prey in the damn forest. She opened her door with sigh. Silver following her in not two steps behind her. She walked around five steps before she stopped and took a stance, kunai ready to pierce the intruder.

Her gaze narrowed as she saw kenichi asleep on the wall opposite the door. His brunette hair fell across his eyes at an angle. His face was twisted in discomfort. "

"_What was he doing? I told him to take my bed till I got back."_

"**Obviously he wasn't listening….He was to worried about you."**

Naruto eyes widened a fraction before turning a light glacier blue " How dumb……"

She murmured something else inaudible, and walked over him careful not to disturb him and picked him up, carrying him to her room and laying him out on the bed. Her hand lightly brushed stray strands of hair out of his face.

" **He's the embodiment of the child hood you lacked and reflection of the mistreatment you received….How will you handle this, this is something no amount of training from me could help. Turning this boy out alone has already stopped being an option, he is as much a part of your pack as you are to mine."**

Naruto felt weight on her chest a pressure. This boy she's known for all of five hours was already important to her, but to help him, to involve him with her and have him endure all the bull the village can throw….was something she didn't know she was willing to do.Naruto moved out of her room and collapsed on her shitty green looking couch. It was old and filled with holes, it was similar to everything else she had. It was pre-owned.

She subconsciously felt silver curl up next to her in furry ball of grey. She followed suit leaving kyu's question float in her mind, and decided that no matter what she was going to face tomorrow and deal with it a hell of a better than she handled today.

_The next day_

Kenichi woke up to the banging of the door. He had been sleeping peacefully but someone was pounding on the door. He had practically toppled out of bed. He glanced blearily around half-awake. Naruto was already wide awake. She eyed him incentively(I have no idea if I spelled that right or even if it's right grammar.)

" I need you stay in here till I call you."

"Why?" He drawled out hoarsely.

" Because my……..guest has an odd fetish with kunai and sake. I wouldn't want her to accidentally castrate you."

Kenichi paled. " How the hell do you accidentally castrate someone."

Her eyes flickered with amusement and replied. " I'm not sure you want her to demonstrate…..just try to avoid her till she's sober."

He nodded jerkily still somewhat half asleep. Naruto walked out to the door and opened it. A woman of average height wearing a pale trench coat stumbled in and tripped. Naruto caught her and before she fell.

"Eh, Naru-chan….I wa..nrt….dango"

Naruto rolled her eyes at the purple haired jounin. " Nee-san did you get into drinking contest with Asuna-sensei again."

Anko's hand dramatically pounded the air " Damn…..str..out… kicked…..hi…ars..e …to.

"**Damn that jounin is a bad drunk."**

" No duh." Naruto threw Anko's arm around her shoulder and helped her to the couch. How someone drank alcohol this early in the goddamn morning was beyond her.

Naruto laid her out and sweat dropped as she ended up sprawled out and drooling on the couch. She trudged to her room and went through the closet taking out her ninja supplies, and strapping her katana behind her waist and her pouch to her thigh and fore arm before writing a note for Kenichi.

She walked out of the house and ran ten feet, before making a u-turn and running to grab Silver and heading out again.

"**Your an idiot."**

" Shut up." Naruto scowled.

They headed towards the village taking their time it was only the graduation exam any ways.

* * *

still dont kno if this is gonna be gaara or sasuke or someone else. I 'll update as soon as possible. R and R an yeah kenichi is gonna get trained. 


	3. NA chap important

Hey guys I need a Beta for this story so if someone can do that I'll pm them the chaps and plz don't just volunteer and not know what the hell ur doing.Much thx


	4. Frozen over

New chap, sorry for the late update, and the pairings are undecided, since one I havent decided, two i dont know how a pairing would work, at this point I think she's totally fine going solo.

three. Thank god for beta's cuz this chap would have been difficult without one.

Four, obviously I'm going to have a problem updating since I'm working on four stories, and lots of school work, so work with me.

* * *

Naruto went quickly and quietly through the door of the Konoha Academy. Hereyes were hard and unforgiving, this was most likely because she skipped breakfast due to an unfortunate circumstances that involved her new "guests".Her eyes traveled around the room, searching for a good place to sit, and stopped upon to Shikamaru and, without pausing, she gracefully sat in the empty seat next to him.

He would have talked to her or challenged her to shougi or something, butshe wasn't paying attention to anything around her. She had earphones in her ears, listening to music and not giving a damn about the classes or the exams, and  
Shikamaru knew it would be too troublesome to even try and bother her.

Irukasensei wasn't there yet, so as you can imagine the class was hell.The students were yelling and screaming, a couple of boys were having a practice sparring while some of the ninjawannabe girls gossiped and flirted.

However, unfortunately that wasn't the end. All of a sudden a pink haired girl and blonde haired blue eyed girl raced into the class room, along with the rest of the Sasuke fan club. Each of the pathetic girls was shoving one another to get a chance to glimpse at their beloved Sasuke-kun.

**"Holy hell, the embarrassments of Konoha are here." **Kyuubi groaned.

Naruto nodded, eyes closed, distractedly listening to the beat of the music.Trying her best to ignore the yells of "SASUKE-KUN." She paid even closer attention to the music, Her head bobbing slightly, as her eye twitched at  
seeing those feeble girls throw themselves at him and wondered what they saw in the bastard. Not even wanting to think about it she put her music louder and closed her eyes once again.

While Naruto was lost in her own world a girl rushed past her trying to join up with the rest of the fan girls only to trip over Naruto's foot, as the girl slipped and fell she managed to knock Naruto's bag off her chair, which sent poor Silver flying across the floor.

A low menacing growl erupted in the class room, Naruto's eyes snapped open. She blinked and in that second she saw a furry blur of white rush across the room followed by a yell of "AKAMARU!"

Naruto looked down towards the foot of her desk, nonplussed, and saw Silver growling, and baring his fangs while Akamaru barked. Without warning Akamaru lunged and bit down Silver's shoulder. Silver, in turn turned his head and clamped down on Akamaru's exposed neck.

Growls resonated from both canines but then the Akamaru started whimpering and attempted to bite harder so Silver would release the death grip on his neck. That didn't happen. As Akamaru continued to bite harder so did Silver. Kiba rushed in and tried to pry open Silver's jaws to get Akamaru. He half turned towards Naruto. "Get your damn mutt will you!" He yelled angrily at her

Naruto stood up and took slow steps to where Silver still had Akamaru, and gave him an apathetic look. "Let go Silver. You can play with the brainless rat later." She said in a commanding tone.

Naruto then grabbed Silver by the scruff of his neck who whined and scrambled onto her shoulder.

Kiba gave her a murderous glare. "Don't insult Akamaru." Naruto nodded complacently, and with mock innocence flew him the bird.

**"You know he would be a lot scarier if he had killing intent….weapon ….the balls to actually back up what he says instead of just making childish threats."**

Naruto snorted mentally and then turned the music up on her walkman yet again as Iruka entered the room and told them to settle down. He looked at them, staring them down like he expected them to have absorbed and learned  
everything of importance. Like they should listen to every detail he says and quote it back like a damn Chihuahua.

He looked at them gravely and said "Today you'll take the gennin exam and if you pass you get a chance to be an official Konoha ninja. Then you if continue to do well you'll rise to the ranks of chunnin and maybe evenjounin."

Then Naruto droned out everything. She knew the drill, first they would take a written exam, and then kunai throwing, bushin and another jutsu of their choice. Naruto bobbed her head to the beat and distractedly ran her fingers through  
Silver's silky fur, who had fallen asleep after his fight with Akamaru. This want on for a while, and Naruto's eyes were slowly closing.

All of the sudden her eyes snapped open. She tilted her head back as an eraser flew past her. The fur on Silver's back bristled as he crouched low growling menacingly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed challengingly. A very sinister looking smile graced her face, and a million twisted thoughts raced through her brain on how to disembowel, torture, and hide her teacher's body.

"Naruto since you seem to find my class so unworthy of your attention we're all going to review our old techniques since apparently, you've decided you know them well enough to ignore my instructions during class." Iruka said, glaring at her.

Everyone groaned. That evil bastard. Naruto snarled, clearly Iruka forgotwho he was dealing with. The village demon did not take kindly to threats involving work, especially from a mere chunnin. Now the question was what to do? What to do? So many available options.

_'What do you think?'_ She silently asked Kyuubi.

**"I think you should you should exploit your knowledge of men in the closet."** Kyuubi suggested slyly.

_ '…'  
_  
**"What?... we all knew he was gay."  
**  
_'No we knew Sasuke was gay, I thought Iruka was just a guy with no game, that Anko's been crushing on.'_

**"Lucky bastard."  
**

Naruto rolled her eyes_. "You're over two thousand years old, Anko's human and like thirty, I'm pretty sure that's illegal."  
_  
**"I'm a demon lord nothing is illegal for me."**

She raised one eyebrow_. 'So if you're released from your prison you won't be pursued, and brought before the Demon Council for a centuries worth of crimes.'  
_  
**"Ninety-eight percent of those crimes don't count."  
**  
_'So the time when you brought Kyra, the most powerful empath in existence, back from the dead simply so you could play strip poker doesn't count!'_

**"Nope. It's not like she was mad."  
**  
_'Dude when someone says, "I'm going to send you to rot in another dimension you disgusting overgrown plushie' I don't think that's code for keep flirting.'  
__**  
**_**"It was back then."  
**_  
'Yeah right, I'm young, not stupid.'  
_  
**"That's questionable."  
**  
_'How about the time you accidentally turned the Naga's eggs into a bacon omelet.'_

**"I didn't know they weren't edible."** He whined.

_'Moron.'  
_  
She was forced out of her argument, when a ruler slammed down on her desk, an inch from her face. She blinked slightly surprised, and looked up to see a very angry Iruka.

"Naruto, it's sad when a student believes themselves above the class, but when the same student can't even stay focused long enough to participate in the class, it becomes a problem."

Naruto stared at him blankly. "You could have just said it was my turn Sensei." Snickering echoed through the class room, and she twitched in amusement as he grounded his teeth together.

"I did, several times; apparently staring off into space was more interesting."

She gave a small smirk, and nodded slowly, and a dark scowl replaced Iruka's normal look. "Well would you do us all the favor of performing your jutsu then Uzumaki?"

She gave a nonchalant shrug, and stood, walking slowly to the front of the class, elegantly sidestepping the juvenile attempts to trip her.

She kept her gaze fixed on Silver's prone form. He had fallen asleep sometime during the lecture, and yet he wasn't on the receiving end of Iruka's wrath. How lucky for him.

She muttered something, and went through several hand signs. She was enveloped in dark smoke, and for a few seconds everyone was blind, when the smoke cleared, Naruto stood unchanged, and next to her was a very dead and deformed looking bushin.

She blinked and glared venomously at it, and contemplated making it blow up into tiny sushi compatible pieces, but Iruka was talking...again!

He looked unnaturally smug. Screw the bushin, could she blow him instead? She highly doubted Anko would thank her, in fact she was more than sure she'd make her life miserable. She massaged her temple, and tried to focus.

"Naruto seriously, after the first four failures, you'd think you'd improve that technique, those clones get more atrocious every time."  
**  
"So does your face jack butt."**

_**"**__He can't hear you."  
_  
**"Damn it, let me have this."  
**  
She rolled her eyes, and trudged back to her desk. She caught Shikamaru giving her a critical glance. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but he merely shook his head, and looked back to the front.

She knew even if she did try on the written test ,and got all the right answers, she'd still fail, which that combined with the failed jutsu, and she was already screwed for the gennin test.

She sighed, and glanced surreptitiously around the room. Ino and Sakura were trying to murder each other by glaring, and she truthfully wished them all the luck in the world. Shino was by himself. Kiba was petting Akamaru, and smiling  
triumphantly at her. Yeah well with any luck his owner will buy him a muzzle, and a nice, shiny chain.

Hinata was twiddling her thumbs, and Sasuke was… you know what she didn't really care.

She tapped the edge of her desk impatiently, could today get any better? She sighed, and reached out stroking Silver's fur. She gently moved him to the side, and rested her head next to him on the desk. All she needed was a small nap.

_An hour and a half later.  
_  
Something was shaking her. She jerked up, abruptly, Her eyes snapped open, and she drew her kunai, practically engraving it into her trespasser's neck. A pair of white pupil-less eyes stared back at her.

Crap. Hyuuga. She quickly withdrew her weapon, "My bad Hinata, I didn't know it was you." She apologized.

"I-I-I-It's o-ok Naru."

**"You think if she tries, she can hyperventilate when she stutters?"**

_'Be nice fluff ball.'_ Naruto scolded him.

"Hinata breathe, you don't have to try so hard no one's here to judge you, or attack you." Naruto told her gently.

The pale eyed girl nodded, clearly still nervous. "N-N-Naruto w-why do you lie?"

Naruto paused, as she was about to pick up a very disgruntled Silver. "Run that by me again."

"Y-Y-Your n-not as h-h-helpless as you m-make yourself out t-t-t-to be are you?"

** "She's known you for only for a day, and she's already got you figured out." **

'_She is a Hyuuga.'  
_  
"Hinata... I don't think having this talk right now is necessary."

Naruto grabbed Silver's scruff, and draped him over her shoulders. "Maybe another time Hinata."

She then disappeared in a burst of wind, leaving behind a very bewildered Hinata.

--

She trudged home, adamant on taking a long hot bath. She flinched as Silver took a bite out of her ear.

"Owe!"

**"He's teething."  
**  
'If he bites me again I can guarantee he won't have any teeth left!'

**"Don't lie; you know that pup has you trained, every time he whines you end up caving, and getting him whatever he wants."  
**  
'Shut up!'

She quickened her step as her house came into view. She wanted a bath, and sake.

She slammed the front door open, and Silver jumped off her shoulder rolling on to the ground. He tumbled over his paws before righting himself, and racing out of the room.

**"Admit it you think he's cute."**

_'Go away.'_

Naruto walked slowly towards her room, her feet dragging on the hard wood floor. She passed an unconscious Anko, and expected to see Kenichi accidentally maiming himself with her weapons. Instead, she walked in to see him staring blankly at the wall, a cold dead look in his eyes.

**'What happened to him?'**

_"Like I would know."_

"Kenichi." She asked as she approached him cautiously so not to alarm him.

No response.

She looked at him again slightly alarmed, and began to shake his shoulders. He blinked, and turned to look at her as if noticing her for the first time.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He trembled slightly; obviously, whatever happened had him terrified. "I-I-I got h-hungry. S-s-so I went into the kitchen, and t-there were these orange pastry things…"

She gaped at him, if this was going where she thought it was he was lucky to even be alive.

"It looked good, so I ttried some, and t-that lady on the couch wokeup."

"**I'll pray for his soul."**

_'Oh my god.'_

"She came after me with knives, and poisonous snakes, and she tried fry me in flour and turn me into the perfect playmate for her snakes…I don't understand! I didn't touch her, I wasn't loud but she still woke up."

Naruto's gaze was unusually sympathetic. His was a fate she wouldn't wish on anyone. "Anko is a bit overprotective to the point where it's disturbing, when it comes to her dango. If you want to die there are safer, less painful ways to go. I told you she had a kunai fetish, didn't I?"

"I thought you were kidding!"

She gave a snort. "Not even close."

He chuckled, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So…um, how was your test?"

**"Yes, how was your test, dear kit?" **Kyuubi asked in mock curiosity.

_'Shut up, fuzz ball.'_ She growled mentally.

"A waste of time."

Kenichi looked at her wide eyed. "What do you mean? Shinobi training is  
supposed to make you strong!"

Naruto shook her head. "You don't have to be a shinobi to be strong. Even if I don't make gennin I'm still a formidable opponent. Most of the jounins are rather afraid of me."

Kenichi scrunched up his nose, and shook his head decidedly, "You can't seriously be that strong, and you're a freaking girl."

She laughed long and hard, and gave him a half hug. "And apparently, you're a sexist little brat."

"Am not!" He shouted indignantly.

"You don't know what that means do you?"

He huffed, and crossed his arms, in a pout. "So what."

Naruto rolled her eyes, but grinned nevertheless. "It'd be nice if I were you, I could change my mind and decide not to go replace her dango. After all, just think she wasn't even sober when she went after you, and she already has you terrified. Imagine what she likes when she's thinking clearly."

He visibly paled, and shivered, the idea obviously wasn't that appealing.

**"That's just cruel."  
**_  
"I was kidding."  
_**  
"Your idea of humor sucks."**

--

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, drearily eyeing each store carefully, before warily moving on. She always kept one eye on the shadows.

Now was no the time to get jumped, not that an average mugger could scratch her, but an anbu with a grudge was not in any way an attractive idea.

She stopped as the store where Anko stopped as a regular customer came into view. She spotted a seat at the counter, and plopped tiredly into it. She firmly rubbed her eyes, willing the mountainous bags away.

"Uzamaki-san."

She turned, and was met by a familiar face.

Naruto inclined her head slightly in greeting. "Ohayo Yuki."

Naruto stared at the cook, noting the painfully drawn look to her face, and the carefully placed smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes. Normally Naruto would write this off as the narrow mindedness of the villagers, but Yuki was one of the few who didn't share the same sentiments of thecivilians, she always seemed happy.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear! The forbidden scroll was stolen not to long ago."

Her intelligent reply was, "What?"

"Mizuki was a traitor all along; he took the scroll, and plans to leave Konoha with it, and give it to god knows who!"  
**  
"Oh, glad I'm not part of your village."  
**  
_"I'm sure you are fuzz ball."  
_  
Naruto glanced at Yuki. She knew for some unfathomable reason she had been crushing on Mizuki for a long time, so his betrayal was most likely an unnaturally painful experience for her, especially, but a new thought presented itself, and she flinched at the implications.

"Yuki, do you know which way he was heading when he ran... It's really important that you remember."

The girl looked at her, surprised at the question, since Naruto usually kept out of Konoha's issues, and hesitated before answering slowly.

"The forest, he was headed for the forest I think."

Naruto groaned. He couldn't make her life any easier, of course not, that would imply that something good was happening to her for some corrupted reason.

**"What the hell are you just standing around for, you need to get to him  
before Anko does."**

Naruto didn't reply, she was seemingly enveloped on a cocoon a violent winds and she silently disappeared.

--  
Kenichi glared out of the window for what had to be the twentieth time in the last five minutes. Where was Naruto? He was bored out of his mind, and couldn't play anything for fear of waking a very violent and sadistic middleaged female.

He ran his hands distractedly through his already messy hair. He could play with the dog, or wolf, or whatever, but what was the point all it did was bite him. He knew the dog hated his guts anyways it had eyes only for Naruto.

Speaking of Silver where was he? It was disturbingly quiet in the house. He pulled himself away from his post at the window, and tip toed quietly through the house. He paused at Naruto' room, and in that moment saw a silver blur  
lunging at the window.

What the hell?

He glanced at the pup curiously, as Silver shook off the impact, and growled daringly making another mad dash at the window, and a loud thud echoed through the room as the pup was again sent sprawling.

Kenichi winced at the sound, and ran as the pup attempted to lunge again. He grabbed him roughly at his neck, and secured his other arm around its stomach.

"Are you insane?" He hissed.

Silver's only reply was to snap angrily at his hands. He dropped the pup, and held the abused hand, inspecting it for any signs of infections. He snarled at the Silver, and stomped angrily over to the pup, and with sudden impulse grabbed him, swiftly throwing the window open, and dropping him out.

Served him right.

He then felt immediately guilty for his rash decision.

Was Silver going to get hurt? Naruto was going to kill him. A thousand thoughts floated through Kenichi's head as he pushed the front door open.

He had to find Silver; he was too young to die.

He started out as a run, following the pup's paw prints. Where could he have gone?

He didn't get very far though, unfortunately. He didn't have time to react as the wind was knocked out of him and a figure twice his size was sent rolling through the dirt with him.

That hurt!

He turned to glare up at guy with silver hair…That's odd.

--  
Iruka was in pain, it was like boot camp times ten, and then when you finish camp tell the camp instructor, he's allowed to shoot you three or four times without you suing him. That's what Iruka felt like right now.

He shrugged the pain off, as much as he could, wisely ignoring the blood pouring out of his shoulder into several different puddles.

He glanced slowly at the boy he crashed into, and blinked as his vision swam before him. He watched, as Mizuki tensed, before lunging at him with burst of speed. So this was how it ended. How insanely pathetic.

He waited vainly for the pain that never came.

--

Naruto snarled angrily at Mizuki, out of all things in the world a traitor  
had to be the worst, and the most annoying.

She didn't flinch when the blade dug into her shoulder, but her face darkened considerably, while still maintaining a carefully neutral expression. When he noticed that Iruka was still very much alive, and that she had take the blow, his face split into a maniacal grin.

"This is so cute one weakling helping another weakling. What do you possibly think you could do against me demon child?"

Naruto stroked her chin thoughtfully, and started counting one finger at a time. "I could kill you, kick your , bury you headfirst in a pit full of acid. Give you to Anko as a Christmas gift…" The list is endless!

Mizuki snorted. "Clearly your confused as to what your position in life is you monster. You're the slowest, weakest student in the academy, a disgusting abomination. You have no friends or teammates and if you did have a family they didn't deem you worth keeping all because"

"Shut up Mizuki. It's forbidden." Iruka hoarsely coughed.

Mizuki smirked happily "Oh but Iruka this is the good part, all because the Kyuubi no Yoko needed a container, a prison keeper, they needed you, and now everyone hates you." He laughed gaily. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Naruto glared at him evenly, and felt the Kyu's hatred burn in her as fiercely as her own anger.

"**Let me out!"  
**  
_'No.  
_  
**"Either you let me out, or I'll force you too!"** He growled dangerously.

Naruto sighed exasperated. _'Moron. Don't you get it, he needs us to get mad, and when we do we'll prove him right, and he'll have won. I'm not a weak little girl anymore I can fight him and beat him, without giving him the satisfaction of getting what he wants."  
_  
Kyuubi growled softly, clearly the idea of bashing Mizuki's face in pleased him more. Stiffly he replied**, "As you wish… If he wins I won't hesitate in killing him, and then coming back to kick your ass ."  
**_  
'Unnecessary, I don't plan on losing.'_

Naruto slowly got into a stance, ignoring everything except the task. She took a deep breath, and in the middle of exhaling disappeared in an explosion of wind. She reappeared directly behind Mizuki, taking advantage of her position, and directing a swift kick to the ribs, and a loud crack filled the clearing.

_"One or two ribs?"  
_  
**'Three.'  
**  
She grabbed his shoulder, wrenching it roughly out of its socket, and with an air of finality threw him into a tree, and a sickening thud echoed through the clearing.

_'How long was I?'  
_  
Kyuubi expected his claws, feigning disinterest. **"Two minutes. Your slipping."**

_"Damn it."  
_  
Kenichi stared at Naruto disbelievingly. She just knocked people out on the regular didn't she, and this one was trained. He blinked as she avoided his gaze. That's right the Kyuubi. That's why everyone was so mean to her, why she was so antisocial, and yet totally awesome.

If this was the effect of having a fox in you then they should start selling them at the store.

Did she honestly think he would treat her different for something as stupid as that? Yeah right, not when she was all he had left. He needed her. She was family.

He watched her expectantly as she walked towards them, and with foreign gentleness propped Iruka up by the tree, and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Is he going to be okay?" Smooth.

--

Naruto smiled, and nodded, relieved that Kenichi hadn't changed despite his new found knowledge. She turned to Iruka eyeing his shoulder distrustfully.

That was going to be painful for awhile."Naruto!"She looked at him, and raised one elegant eyebrow. He looked to be fumbling for the right words. "Your not… you know your not the demon right? I mean you weren't' suppose to know…"

"Sensei, truthfully, I've known about Kyuubi since age four, he's like one of those voices you hope will shut up, but won't. What Mizuki said isn't anything new to me."

Iruka looked at her amazed. "Age four!"

She shrugged nonplussed. "He kept me alive."

Iruka's gaze softened. "Naru."

"Don't. I don't do pity." Her mouth set in a firm line, and Iruka chuckled softly.

"Of course, you wouldn't…" Iruka's eyes then gleamed as he thought of something. "Naruto close your eyes."

She blinked confused, "Why?"

"Just do it." Iruka said still smiling.

She shrugged complacently, and closed her eyes. She kept them closed as she felt a weight settle on her forehead."Open."Naruto blinked again, and briefly touched her forehead, cool metal covered the expanse of her touch. She  
gaped at him in astonishment. She was now an official gennin of Konoha...

Hell had officially frozen over.

* * *

What'd you think R and R cuz insight is a very beautiful thing.


	5. Insane

New Update, sorry I didn't do it sooner I was busy and i just got my laptop back......again.......

* * *

Naruto crouched languidly on the branch of a tree, carefully readjusting her forehead protector_,_ running her fingers delicately over the smooth surface, before turning her attention back to the Academy entrance.

"**Why are you hesitating? You're the strongest ninja in this putrid village."**

"_I'm not hesitating, I'm waiting. I was promoted due to a bizarre set of circumstances, promotions are naturally good things. Good things don't just happen, they're normally followed by an inconceivable amount of bad things."_

"**Your human outlook on life is highly depressing."**

"_You're free to leave anytime fur ball."_

Naruto could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"**Right, as soon as you rip up the seal that's been made to accommodate me, officially committing suicide, and making everyone in Konoha indescribably happy, I'll be on my way….."**

"_Don't hold your breath."_

"**I'm a demon, and a realist. I don't put myself through all the crap you humans force yourself to go through because you're too scared to face the truth, or to gutless to face the inevitable. You are too stubborn to simply let yourself die just to appease me, so I'll wait patiently till you're strong enough to live through the transition…"**

"_Aw. I didn't know you cared that much fuzzy."_

"**And the first thing I'm doing when I get out is making you pay for all these stupid ass pet names."**

Naruto gave a dramatic sniff, wallowing in fake tears. _"But you are fuzzy…Why don't you like my terms of endearment for you?"_

Kyuubi gave a disbelieving snort. **"Endearment my ass!"**

"_Aw c'mon, Kyu-chan."_

Kyuubi snarled at her from his position in the cage. **"You know what, you're on probation. Don't talk to me right now."**

Naruto fought down her laughter all the way to the academy door.

* * *

Anko openly gawked at the old man that had led Konoha for years on end. You'd think with all his time as Hokage he'd know how his nin worked but apparently not. Not one for subtleness she blurted the first intelligible thing that came to mind. "Are you insane?!"

Smoke from the old man's pipe billowed past her, as he regarded with measuring look, while at the same time looking highly amused.

"Quite sane, somewhat senile and slightly decaying, but…my mind works just fine."

Anko shook her head emphatically. "If you were fine then you'd know better then to put Naruto on _that_ team! She's not a people person, and she hates incompetence and arrogance, which is all her team would be consist of. Especially with _that_ particular instructor!" She all but spat out.

The Hokage sighed. "She's the best person to level these two out; she's levelheaded, and strong. The Uchiha needs someone with a calm head on his team that isn't constantly catering to him, and the Haruno needs a reality check. Naruto is the only one that can provide for them both."

"But is it the best for her?"

Anko's question hung in the air, and an uncomfortable silence followed.

"This isn't about one person Anko; it's what's best for the team."

"They're not a team if they can't trust each other! I wouldn't trust those morons with a gerbil let alone someone as abused as Naruto!"

Now there was a sparkle in Sarutobi's eye. "So what you are saying is that you'll help Kakashi train team 7?"

Anko laughed. She laughed long and hard, and somewhat hysterically. "I hate kids, Naruto is the lone exception. If I had to chose between teaching those brats, and a slow and excruciatingly painful death, I'd martyr myself out and accept the road to the afterlife. Teaching emo-boy and his bubble gum headed side kick is a whole new kind of hell, which even I wouldn't give to the worst of criminals."

Sarutobi continued to smoke, oblivious to her obvious disdain of his decision. "So what would you suggest Anko, because obviously you want a compromise?"

"Kakashi will teach her and her gennin team, and I will take her on a extended training trip for the chunnin exams."

"So you're offering to take her on as your apprentice?"

* * *

Naruto took a seat at the back, plopping unceremoniously into her chair. She stretched out, effectively loosening her muscles, and letting her feel a little less sore. As she relaxed a familiar scent hit her, and if she had fox ears they would have swiveled at the distant sound of pounding feet.

"_Crap."_

"**Here comes the GUOS."**

"_What the hell does GUOS mean?"_

"**Girls with the- Uchiha- Obsession-Syndrome, a very critical disease. However it's one-hundred percent curable simply by; forgetting your spoiled Uchiha obsession and liking a guy with a personality, who actually gives a damn about other people instead of going after their suicidal grudges that ruin everyone else's life."**

"………_..."_

"**What?"**

"_That was abnormally accurate…"_

"………………**I'm still not talking to you."**

"_Hypocritical baby." _

"**What was that?"**

"…_Nothing…………."_

Naruto blinked, and focused on the scene unfolding in front of her. The faint tapping of feet was now a thunderous roar, and twenty or so girls crashed through the door, all at the same time, viciously stabbing and punching each other, all intent on getting within touching distance of their beloved Sasuke.

It was disgusting.

Naruto turned her desk into a make shift pillow, and had every intention of going to sleep, but a tiny whine to her left distracted her.

She glared at Kiba. "Get a muzzle."

Kiba glared back offended, lacking in killing intent stature, and anything else that was remotely intimidating. "That wasn't Akamaru, smart ass."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, before widening spastically. She was the only other one with a canine in the class, which meant…………

She whirled and pushed through the crowd of females, purposely tripping them to get a better view of the floor before they hit the ground. She snarled as she tripped what had to have been the tenth person. Finally, she crouched, bunching up her muscles like a tiger about to strike, and took a giant leap, landing gracefully on the desk next to Sasuke.

To her immense relief, there was Silver nursing his wounds after being run over in the savage rush for Sasuke's attention. She picked up the pup, carefully cradling him so not to agitate the colorful bruises.

She glared at Sasuke, and had a sudden impulse to make him colorful too. She leaked out waves of killing intent, and the room became eerily silent.

"This-." She waved with one arm at the terrified fan girls, "is really annoying. The fact that not one or two but almost two dozen girls are becoming total nuisances, because of one useless guy is disturbing, and vaguely pathetic."

Several girls were still to scared to say anything, but a few were making small protests.

Naruto waved them off, and directed a piercing look at Sasuke. "Control you're stalkers, or get a freakin' bodyguard who has the guts to do it for you."

Sasuke scowled, and slowly stood up shoving the desk that Naruto was standing on out from under her. Naruto, caught off balance, swaggered and fell backwards. Using one arm she followed through with her momentum, and landed in a crouch in the front of the class, or at least she would have, but Iruka was just walking in, and she crashed into him, completely losing her normal fluency and grace.

Naruto groaned, as she heard the class snicker. Sasuke really needed to get a beat down.

Iruka dusted himself off, a strained expression on his face, and helped her to her feet. Silver gave a dismal whine, complaining about all the ill treatment he was getting today. Iruka gave her an optimistic smile, which did absolutely nothing for her current mood.

She trudged to the back of the class for the second time that day, and laid Silver out on her desk to rest. He nipped reprimanding at her fingers, and climbed up her arm to stretch out on her shoulders.

Iruka gave a pointed cough to get the classes attention. "Alright if you're here it's because you worked hard to get to gennin, and have been chosen to represent Konoha's new ninja generation."

It was the Haruno that spoke up. "If that's the case then why is the drop out here? She ditched half the classes, and failed all the written classes, and jutsu techniques."

Naruto didn't even glance at the speaker or notice Iruka's expression.

"Naruto is here because she actually deserves it, not because her clan name bought her a position as a ninja."

Sasuke glared at Iruka. "Are you implying something…………. Sensei?"

"Nothing that hasn't been made abundantly clear already." Iruka turned his attention back to the rest of the class. "As you all know a ninja's job is to serve it is by no way an easy occupation, and if you aren't ready to sacrifice you might as well leave right now. If you can't put your life on the line, you need to get a different job, and if you can't work with you're teammates you're as good as dead any way.

"**He's wise for a human…"**

"_He's quoting from a book…Aren't you suppose to be pouting?"_

"**I don't pout."**

"_Would you prefer throwing a tantrum, sulking, being a brat……………"_

"**Don't throw a hissy fit………...what book is it?"**

"_It's called __"The Void,"__ It's about an elite veteran that has to go back to his homeland after disappearing for fifteen years, and how he has to face everything he's lost. He's bitter and angry, but he finds the next generation of warriors, and together they rejuvenate the land and its people."_

"**So he memorized a pep talk from a book. That's not very creative."**

Naruto gave a mental shrug. _"It's a decent speech…….I guess………"_

"So basically you're all going to be put in squads of three. You'll work with this team till the Chunnin exams, and then kami-willing you'll make Chunnin and continue to rise in rank as ninja's of Konoha. Your teams have been hand picked by the Hokage to balance out your individual skills and needs…"

"Team one is Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten, Instructor is Gai (**spandex- wearing monster)**…..Team two is Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, team instructor Asuma (**enviornmental disaster**)………….."

"_Do you have to trash talk all the sensei's?"_

"**Yes."**

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura…..Uchiha Sasuke………..and Uzumaki Naruto…………team instructor Hatake Kakashi"

"**No comment."**

**------------------------------**

Naruto froze, and Silver sensing her mood shivered slightly. "Iruka you said the Hokage hand-picked these teams right?"

Iruka nodded slightly, anticipating a temperamental explosion of some kind from his blonde student.

She smiled sadistically, and rubbed her hands rhythmically through Silver's fur, "That's good. Now I know who to blame when one of them ends up missing."

Iruka shivered. What had Sarutobi been thinking putting Naruto on that team…It was like putting a wolf in with declawed house cats………..

-------------------------

_**Two hours later**_

Sasuke twitched as Sakura fluttered a seat closer to him. He hated love struck fan girls; useless, every last one of them….All they wanted was some part of his life to ruin to sate their unhealthy obsessions. The were literally only three girls that left him alone, thankfully one of them was on his team, unfortunately she was the one who irritated him the most.

He checked the window out of the corner of his eye. Naruto had left an hour ago muttering about payback. He could sense her outside, but she hadn't reentered the room yet, so instead he was left with a rabid fan girl and nothing to occupy his time.

Their sensei was either caught up in something involving life or death, or he had no idea who he was dealing with. No one made him wait when he could be training. He had a mission to accomplish, and this team was already holding him back.

--------------------------------

Naruto carefully finished rigging the pit. She wasn't an amateur, she had met Kakashi quite a few times when he was an anbu. He was always three hours late. Bastard. She doubted he remembered her but she remembered him quite vividly. She was a notorious prankster at heart, and if he forgot that, then he deserved what was coming to him.

"**So cold kit."**

"_You're kidding right; you of all people are being negative about a prank."_

"**No I'm admiring your indifference to your new sensei."**

"_I owe him nothing, respect is earned not given, and I already have a better sensei than any nin village could offer."_

"**This village has no idea what they created do they…….Fools…..They would ruin kits because of their hatred and stupidity. This village deserves to rot, but regardless you won't take such a destructive path even if it is justified will you?"**

"_No……"_

"**I admire your restraint."**

Naruto nodded distantly and let the wind envelop her, transporting her and her materials outside the room where they were meeting Kakashi. She grabbed a hammer some nails, a wheel and axle, along with some rope. She then opened the sliding door, and went to work. She connected the wheel, and axle to one side, and the nails on the window opposite, letting the rope run across, and over the door she put a bucket of paint.

"What are you doing? Our sensei's an elite jounin he won't fall for such a childish prank."

Naruto ignored Sakura and on the window she put five exploding notes. She then slipped back out of the room and set up more exploding notes behind the peeling wallpaper, and gently sent Silver down and told him to stay and detonate them at her signal…..

The pup ran enthusiastically between her legs and got in position.

Revenge is sweet.

--------------------------

_**An hour later**_

Sasuke fought to stay awake but it was hard, everything was so dull. So when the door slid open and a puppy's howl shattered the silence he was completely taken by surprise as a silver haired man in black was blasted through the door, covered in red dye, who flew straight through the window, and landed directly in a pit that Sasuke was assuming Naruto had made before the jounin had arrived. The howl of pain that emitted from the hole was comical.

Naruto ducked past him to admire her work, and apparently she liked what she saw because she collapsed into howls of laughter at their sensei's current predicament, while Sakura gasped in complete horror.

"Narutoooooooooooooooo…………………………….

Naruto sat stroking Silver's fur, trying hard not to laugh at Kakashi's attempts to wipe the dye off his tattered vest, and yank the super glued feathers out of his hair. He looked like something a chicken spit up.

Finally he just gave up, and looked at us with his one eye "Well I can honestly say I dislike you all. Except Naruto……..you I hate."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Like I was unaware of that before today, thank you for telling me what I already know."

Kakashi ignored her. "Meet me on the roof. Naruto don't break anything on your way up there."

"I promise nothing."

"Stop antagonizing our sensei. You're going to ruin everything." Sakura was almost growling.

"**What an annoying person."**

"Sakura, Kakashi's a big boy, a gennin shouldn't be a problem for him."

Naruto shoved past Sakura hell bent on avoiding her as much as possible. She took a seat at the far edge of the roof where Kakashi was waiting, and Silver curled into a ball in her lap. Lazy furball. She stroked his fur as Sasuke and Sakura got comfortable.

"Alright introduce yourself..

--------------------------------------------------

Kakashi pointed at Sasuke first. "Likes, dislikes, and hobbies……….."

The Uchiha scowled but complied. "My name's Sasuke, hobbies are wastes of time, and get in the way of the only thing that matters; killing the man that destroyed my home, and making him pay in the slowest and most painful way possible."

Kakashi blinked, and Sakura watched with love struck eyes.

"Dumb ass."

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto, who glared back defiantly. "You are by far the stupidest person I've met Uchiha, which is saying a lot because I know a tons of stupid people. I mean honestly going after Itachi, living on hatred and borrowed powers, even if you do manage to kill him you'll be left with nothing afterwards because you'll have been to consumed by vengeance and anger to actually live your life."

"Don't talk about my problems like you understand. It's insulting."

Kakashi flinched. She understood better than most.

"Alrighty than….you barbie, introduce yourself."

"My name's Sakura, and I like………….."She giggled disturbingly and Naruto groaned in the background.

Sakura scowled. "I hate Naruto, and Ino-pig."

Kakashi wanted to hang couldn't he get talented normal shinobi?

"Your last Naruto, introduce yourself."

"My name's Naruto I hate this team, seventy percent of this village, all of it's clanheads, and one kage in particular. I like Silver, training, pranking people, causing havoc, and my hobbies are……………playing with foxes…………."

"**I'm flattered."**

Kakashi froze, and Naruto stared blankly at him noticing his reaction without commenting.

"Right then…..meet at the training ground at five o clock tomorrow, and we'll test if you ready to be a gennin."

"We already did that." Sakura put in.

"No, you basically took a preliminary test. Tomorrow we'll see if you actually make gennin, if not you get sent back to the academy, and personally I suggest to skip breakfast, because I guarantee you, you will throw up."

* * *

R and R


End file.
